This invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to systems and methods for converting a computer rear transition input/output (I/O) to front panel I/O.
Printed circuit boards (PCB) or printed wiring boards (PWB) have been known for many years and may be formed by many techniques, such as, screening, plating, and etching. The boards provide for a compact, structurally robust and easily manufactured electronic circuit structure. In use, discrete electronic components and integrated circuits are affixed to the boards via a host of commonly known techniques. I/O pins are connected to the boards to make connections to other components of an integrated system.
As electronic systems, such as communication systems and data processors, have become more complex, the use of multiple PCBs connected to each other has been implemented. The multiple PCBs are implemented within a chassis. For ease of maintenance and repair, these complex systems have been fabricated in a modular form, often of standardized dimensions.
A prevalent standard for modular circuit packaging is commonly known as the “Versa Module Europa” (VME) which incorporates a number of design standards including those known in the art as Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) standard 1101.1, IEEE standard 1101.2, peripheral component interface (PCI) Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG) 2.0 Revision 3.0, and IEEE standard 1386.1. Another standard used for modular circuit packaging is compact PCI (CompactPCI®)).
Traditionally, a plurality of I/O signals from VME or CompactPCI® PCBs are routed via a transition module in the chassis to a plurality of I/O connectors. However, a customer that use the VME or CompactPCI® PCBs desire to reduce an area within the chassis that is occupied by the transition module for a variety of reasons. As an example, the chassis may be located in a tank or alternatively in an armored vehicle in which room for the chassis is limited.